


When I Said 'Fuck Him', I Didn't Think You Would !

by Garbage Chute (LivingInFiction)



Series: 30 Minutes Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Coffee Shop, Credence is Seraphina and Percival's employee, GRADENCE - Freeform, Gravebone, Implied Graves/Credence, M/M, Modern AU, Percival can't button his shirt right, They both are the CEOs of their own company, juste like Colin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInFiction/pseuds/Garbage%20Chute
Summary: Tumblr Prompt : “When I said ‘fuck him’ I didn’t think you’d actually….y’know, fuck him.”





	When I Said 'Fuck Him', I Didn't Think You Would !

Seraphina glanced at Percival, a look of annoyance on her face, as she dropped her cellphone on the table.

“You’re late !”

She crossed her arms while he was catching his breath, holding the chair in front of him to maintain his balance as he was taking a break from his run. His hair was dishevelled, strands falling in front of his eyes, his cheeks were red from the exhaustion, and his clothes weren’t even properly put on !

Percival looked at her, apologetically, as he finally sat down at the coffee table and put down his satchel.

“I’m sorry, ‘Phina, but something unexpected happened and I lost track of time,” he explained as his hands went through his hair, replacing the rebel strands in their right place.

The woman raised an eyebrow at his statement, clearly intrigued. It wasn’t like him to go out with such neglected looks, but whatever was that ‘something’, it must have been pleasant, seeing the smile that was painted on Percy’s face.

“I hope you do care to explain to me what took you hostage for so long, to the point that you are fifteen minutes late ?” she asked, trying to sound more offended by his delay than she actually was.

Percival opened his mouth to answer her, but a waitress interrupted him as she served them their drinks.

“A double cream vanilla latte and an extra large espresso with a touch of milk and cinnamon !” the waitress said cheerfully.

They both thanked her kindly and proceeded their conversation as soon as she walked away.

“You remember Credence ? The new intern who joined in the agency two weeks ago ?”

Seraphina nodded, clearly remembering the cute dark haired boy at their company. He was quite shy and silent, but he proved himself to be effective in his work more than once.

“What about him ?” she questioned.

“Well, he insisted to see me earlier to discuss about a file he had difficulty with,” Percival began explaining, “so I went quickly to his flat to help him. But, well, things went a bit differently than they were supposed to...”

Seraphina quickly put two and two together as she gave another look at Percival dishevelled looks — his badly buttoned shirt, his wrinkled pants and even small bruises on his collarbone that she didn’t notice earlier — shock clearly showing on her face.

“Percival, when I said ‘fuck him’ I didn’t think you’d actually... y’know, fuck him !”

He smiled at her, clearly amused by her reaction. Yes, she had told him jokingly a few days ago that he should ‘fuck’ the boy, since he could barely stop himself from looking at him insistently, but she didn’t think he would actually do it !

“You’d be surprised to know that he was the one who jumped at me and nearly tore my clothes off, actually !” Percival confessed, laughing.


End file.
